<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kylo Ren x Reader (One Shots) by MarieSackler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189101">Kylo Ren x Reader (One Shots)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieSackler/pseuds/MarieSackler'>MarieSackler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Commander Kylo Ren - Fandom, Kylo - Fandom, Kylo Ren - Fandom, Rise of Skywalker - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren - Fandom, ben solo - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caretaking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Serious Injuries, Sex, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieSackler/pseuds/MarieSackler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all my one-shots written originally for Tumblr with Kylo Ren.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You ran your hands down your ample stomach and hips; they slid easily, down your freshly oiled skin. He would be here soon. The thought of his appearance emitted fire up your spine. He visited you every other night. Sometimes, it was tender touches and fluttery kisses, other nights were cutting thrusts and panting. Your favorites were the nights that finished with you tangled in each other, humming sweet expressions and random ruminations. </p><p>You shrouded yourself in a thinly veiled gown, gracefully sinking yourself into the plush chair facing your quarters' entry. Your breath caught in your throat at the sound of the sliding door. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren stepped into your chambers. You couldn't understand it yourself sometimes; that you of all people would be romantically entangled with him. But, here you were, sitting, perfumed, and groomed for him. </p><p>He paused for the doors to seal before unlocking his mask and discarding it to the side table; his amber eyes glowed in the fireplace's light as they roamed your body. He leisurely walked to you. His muscles were relaxed, and his face soft, you eased. You craved his gentle touches. Kylo halted inches from you and drew a gloved finger down your sternum, lightly opening the gown. "Hello, Supreme Leader." You murmured, moving to stand; Kylo pressed his palm into your chest, gently pushing you into the chair.</p><p>"No, I want you to stay just like you are..." Kylo began to remove his layers of black, staring at you as he did so. You stayed in place knowing he was burning you into his memory for later when he needed you. "Did you miss me beautiful?" He hummed as he pulled down his pants, displaying his hardening shaft.</p><p>"Of course, I did, sir." You answered, pressing your hand into the arm of the chair. The sight of his bare towering frame always made you pause; chiseled, pale features decorated with pink and purple scars, including the small line that trailed his face.</p><p>"Kylo, it's Kylo..." He knelt to the floor, laying his hands on your knees and, as he did, lowering his lips to sweep kisses on your inner thigh. You ran your hand threw his dark waves. You loved his hair and how smoothly it glided through your fingers. He unexpectedly pulled you closer to him, a smirk playing on his lips. </p><p>Carefully, he lifted your legs and draped them over his shoulders before burying his face in your core. You clutched his head as he kissed and sucked your clit into his mouth. "You taste like fucking candy."  His words prompted your hips to grind up into his mouth, drawing a soft laugh from Kylo. He drove his palms into your hips, forcing you still. Kylo raised his head and caressed your ample belly with his lips. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He hummed into your skin. Tears pooled in your eyes. You tugged at his face, cupping his chin in your hand. "It's true...you already knew." You rubbed your thumb down his cheek.</p><p>"It's the same for me..." You whispered, wiping your face with the back of your free hand. Kylo nodded knowingly, a little smile played on his lips before standing and dragging you to the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rest Here with Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You heard the doors to your chambers open; you hadn't expected the medical assistant to be back so soon. Sighing and shutting your eyes, you anticipated them to start fiddling with the machines next to you. As soon as his hand brushed your arm, your eyes shot open. Kylo stroked your arm gently, his eyes flat and sullen. "Supreme Leader..." Your voice cracked. He shook his head slowly as he delicately tucked stray hairs behind your ear.</p><p>"Don't call me that..." He whispered before pulling off his cloak and letting it drop to the floor. "This shouldn't have happened..." He said, pulling off his gloves. You went to object and prop yourself up. "Easy there. Don't move too quickly. You've lost a lot of blood." Invisible hands stilled your movements. Kylo unexpectedly crawled onto the bed next to you. The unseen shield diminished as he enveloped his arms, drawing you tightly into him. You melted against him. He always made you feel so safe. Where else in all the universe would you be so protected? You knew he felt liable for your wounds; it crushed your heart, thinking about how responsible he felt. Your uninjured hand drifted to his dark waves. The fast beat of his heart pounded through his chest. </p><p>"It's not your fault Kylo..." You hummed as you carelessly scratched your nails on his scalp. He exhaled, body stiffening at your words.</p><p>"It's my job to keep you safe... and I failed." He murmured, touching his lips to your forehead. You wiggled against him in frustration, trying to square your face with his; he held you in place. "Rest... Just rest here with me..." His voice deep and pleading. Exhaling slowly, you let your body relax against him. It was the first time you fell asleep naturally since your accident.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>